


Quidditch Makes Us Closer

by kamsharigatou



Category: GMMTV, Thai Actor RPF, TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gryffindor Gulf, Gulf - Puimek - Gawin FRIENDSHIP, M/M, MewGulf - Freeform, Quidditch, Quidditch turns in Love, Slytherin Mew, Tay Tawan as Hogwarts Quidditch commentator
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamsharigatou/pseuds/kamsharigatou
Summary: MewGulf hogwarts!AU or harry potter setting!AUContains friendship of Gulf - Puimek - Gawin. Because I love them so much:”)A sequel of "Our first meeting wasn't too bad."Sepertinya pertandingan Quidditch memang membuat siapapun menjadi dekat. Adanya ‘kode’ yang disampaikan kepada orang tertentu. Ada juga yang membuat tantangan konyol. Seperti yang diduga ーGulf menyanggupi tantangan dari Mew, lantaran dirinya ingin membuktikan bahwa ia merupakan Seeker yang tangguh dalam mendapatkan Snitch, tetapi malah hal itu menjadi boomerang baginya.
Relationships: Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong & Puimek Napasorn Weerayuttvilai & Fluke Gawin Caskey, Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> please, don't expect anything from this fanfiction :"D

MewGulf hogwarts!AU or harry potter setting!AU

 _Contains friendship of_ Gulf - Puimek - Gawin. _Because I love them so much:”)_

 _A sequel of_ [ "Our first meeting wasn't too bad." ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24620695)

Sepertinya pertandingan Quidditch memang membuat siapapun menjadi dekat. Adanya ‘kode’ yang disampaikan kepada orang tertentu. Ada juga yang membuat tantangan konyol. 

Seperti yang diduga ーGulf menyanggupi tantangan dari Mew, lantaran dirinya ingin membuktikan bahwa ia merupakan Seeker yang tangguh dalam mendapatkan Snitch, tetapi malah hal itu menjadi _boomerang_ baginya. 

\-----

**Quidditch Makes Us Closer [CHAPTER 1]**

Written by **Kamsharigatou.**

**♤ 2020 ♤**

\-----

Pertandingan Quidditch merupakan ajang pertandingan tahunan yang diadakan di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts. Hasil poin yang dimenangkan oleh tim akan menambah nilai kompetisi Kejuaraan Asrama Tahunan. Asrama Gryffindor yang akhir-akhir tahun ini selalu berada di posisi terbawah dalam penilaian asrama, bertekad untuk setidaknya menaiki satu peringkat dalam akhir penilaian asrama.

"Dimana semangat kalian wahai Gryffindor?!" Boat, sang kapten tim Quidditch Gryffindor berteriak kencang. Kini mereka semua baru saja memasuki Kamar Sapu. Bersiap-siap sebelum dimulainya pertandingan Quidditch Gryffindor melawan Hufflepuff.

"Demi Merlin!" Puimek, satu-satunya anggota perempuan yang berada di dalam tim Quidditch Gryffindor itu berdecak kesal. Kedua tangan gadis itu bersedekap di dada seraya mengomel menatap sang kapten, "Ini masih jam enam pagi! Pertandingan baru dimulai jam sebelas, wahai Kapten Yang Terhormat."

"Lebih cepat bersiap itu lebih baik. Ayo, ganti seragam kalian!" balas Boat. Wajahnya sudah mulai pucat pasi ketika mendengar omelan Puimek.

"Ini masih pagi!" Puimek menjerit keras. "Aku tidak ingin seragamku sudah berkeringat lebih dulu sebelum pertandingan dimulai!" Dahinya berkerut kesal, terlihat dari wajahnya yang diliputi oleh amarah. Walaupun Puimek satu-satunya gadis yang ada di tim itu, tapi sikapnya yang menyeramkan membuat anggota yang lain memilih untuk tidak bersikap aneh-aneh dengannya. Bahkan Boat yang selaku kapten saja bisa menciut bila dihadapkan dengan Puimek.

"Sebenarnya aku setuju sih denganmu," sahut Mild sambil menepuk pundak Puimek pelan. Setelah itu, lelaki itu menolehkan wajahnya ke Boat. "Meskipun kau kapten, tapi Puimek ada benarnya. Mungkin, kita beristirahat sebentar dulu. Pemanasan-lah setidaknya," lanjut Mild.

"Aku pacarmu," ujar Boat mutlak. Ucapan yang terdengar tidak nyambung itu malah membuat anggota tim lainnya menatap mereka berdua dengan bingung.

Mild berdecak kesal, "Kapten lebih tepatnya." 

"Pacar sekaligus kapten," ralat Boat.

"Wow. Kalian berdua ternyata? Sejak kapan?" Kaownah, salah satu Beater Gryffindor terkejut mendengar penuturan dari kapten mereka.

"Sejak akhir ajaran tahun lalu." Gulf menyahut. Tangannya memutar-mutar tongkat miliknya dengan santai. Perkataannya itu membuat Gawin dan Puimek langsung menghampirinya saat itu juga. Puimek mencubit pipi Gulf, sedangkan Gawin meninju lengannya.

Gulf berteriak menahan sakit dari tingkah bar-bar yang dilakukan oleh kedua sahabat dekatnya. "Kalian kenapa sih?"

"Kalau punya gosip tuh setidaknya bilang ke kami dong!" Puimek merengut kesal. Gawin mengangguk setuju. "Harusnya kau bercerita hal itu dari awal sejak kita liburan musim panas kemarin. Jangan sembunyikan rahasia begitu dong!"

"Hei! Apa pentingnya berita kencanku dengan Boat untuk kalian bertiga?" Mild bertanya bingung. Gulf, Puimek, dan Gawin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kompak. Lalu suasana Kamar Sapu kembali kondusif seperti baru awal dimasuki tadi. Diam-diam trio sahabat dekat itu berpandangan satu sama lain dan menyeringai kecil.

Namun suasana Kamar Sapu yang terlalu kondusif itu sepertinya membuat Boat mengernyitkan dahinya. "Daripada diam-diam begini, lebih baik kita latihan lagi saja."

Mata Gulf berputar malas mendengar ucapan sang kapten. Di hari pertandingan masih harus latihan lagi? Yang benar saja! Mereka sudah berlatih Quidditch selama berminggu-minggu hingga larut malam. Bahkan sebelum hari persis pertandingan saja mereka sudah berlatih keras cukup lama. Makanya saat ini anggota-anggota yang lain merasa malas ketika harus mendatangi Kamar Sapu di pagi hari, sedangkan mereka semua masih mengantuk karena kurangnya waktu tidur yang cukup semalam!

"Hanya pemanasan dan sedikit latihan kecil," ujar Boat. "Tidak perlu mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra. Simpan saja tenaga kalian untuk pertandingan nanti! Sebelum itu, aku ada strategi tambahan untuk melawan Hufflepuff," lanjutnya.

\-----

Tidak terasa waktu cepat berganti. Setelah melalui serangkaian pemanasan dan latihan kecil yang untungnya hanya memakan waktu kurang dari satu jam, sisa waktunya dapat dilalui mereka dengan beristirahat atau mengambil jatah waktu tidur yang berkurang sebelumnya. Sedangkan itu, di ruangan sebelah terdengar suara dari tim Hufflepuff yang tampak berdiskusi, sepertinya mereka baru tiba beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan kurang dari jam sepuluh. Beberapa anggota bergantian untuk memasuki bilik kamar ganti ーuntuk mengganti baju tentunyaー dan kini saatnya giliran Gulf. Lelaki itu membawa seragam Quidditchnya dan memasuki salah satu bilik di kamar ganti.

Gulf mengganti baju tidurnya tadi dengan baju kaos merah berbahan rajut dan jubah merah tua khas Gryffindor. Jangan lupakan juga dengan sarung tangan serta alat pelindung lengan dan lutut. Setelah yakin semuanya beres, Gulf keluar dari bilik.

"Jubah yang bagus. Sayangnya sudah sangat usang."

Ucapan yang tiba-tiba muncul itu membuat Gulf terkejut dan refleks mundur hingga menabrak pintu bilik di belakangnya. Terlihat seseorang dengan seragam sekolahnya sedang berdiri menatapnya sambil tersenyum menyeringai. Manik hitam lelaki tersebut sedang meneliti penampilan Gulf dari bawah ke atas. Seseorang yang terakhir kali ditemui Gulf di Diagon Alley, tepatnya di depan toko peralatan Quidditch. Seseorang yang tidak pernah ditemuinya lagi sejak saat itu, meskipun Gulf seringkali melihatnya ketika mereka berdua berada di Aula Besar. Seseorang yang merupakan kapten tim Quidditch Slytherin, yang juga berposisi sebagai Seeker sama seperti dirinya.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya," Gulf merespon sambil berusaha menguasai dirinya. Mencoba bersikap santai, pura-pura tidak tahu dengan sikap orang itu yang mengejutkannya tadi. Gulf terbatuk sedikit sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "Tidak kusangka kita akan bertemu lagi, Mew." 

Mew memiringkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum tipis. "Tentu saja aku menantikan penampilan Seeker terbaru Gryffindor," ujar Mew dengan manik hitam yang berkilat aneh.

Gulf merotasikan matanya, "Menanti penampilanku supaya ada kiat-kiat khusus untuk mengalahkanku di pertandingan selanjutnya?"

" _Calm down, boy_." Mew tertawa keras. "Aku jauh lebih berpengalaman daripadamu," lanjutnya. Matanya menyipit aneh. Saat itu juga dia berdehem, "Ngomong-ngomong, tidak ada imbalan untukku?"

"Dalam rangka?"

"Aku memberikan golden snitch untukmu secara cuma-cuma, jadi―"

Ucapan Mew langsung dipotong oleh Gulf, "Ternyata orang sepertimu mengharapkan imbalan ya? Sudah kuduga! Pasti kau merencanakan hal aneh," ujarnya sinis.

"―Jadi ucapan terima kasih saja sudah cukup untukku," lanjut Mew seraya terkekeh kecil. "Kamu diajarkan sopan santun kan tentunya oleh orang tuamu?"

Gulf terdiam. Kedua tangannya mengepal keras. Mencoba mengabaikan ucapan Mew yang terasa meremehkannya tadi. Ya, tadi memang salahnya, dengan seenaknya memotong perkataan Mew. Sekarang pemuda itu pun mulai menyindirnya seakan-akan tidak pernah diajarkan tata krama oleh kedua orangtuanya. Entah kenapa, setiap pertemuan Gulf dengan penyihir berdarah murni yang ditemuinya membuatnya mudah tersulut emosi.

"Terima kasih."

"Hm, terdengar _sedikit_ tidak niat bagiku. Bagaimana kalau dengan cara lain?"

"Maksudnya?" Gulf mengernyitkan dahi. Waspada dengan apa yang nanti akan dikatakan oleh pemuda itu. Diam-diam tangannya dari balik baju tidurnya yang terlipat kini memegang tongkat sihir miliknya dengan erat. Persiapan saja kalau Mew tiba-tiba bersikap aneh, Gulf akan mengutuk pemuda Slytherin yang menginjak di ajaran tahun kelima itu.

"Rileks. Simpan saja tongkatmu itu." Mew lagi-lagi tertawa. "Aku sudah memberikan Snitch padamu secara cuma-cuma. Ucapan terima kasih yang kau berikan itu tadi memang _sedikit_ tidak niat. Jadi, bagaimana kalau kamu membalas jasaku dengan memenangkan pertandingan hari ini? Sebagai bukti bahwa Snitch yang kuberikan itu digunakan olehmu dengan baik."

Gulf tertawa meremehkan, sedangkan Mew menyeringai lebar.

"Oke! Tantangan diterima!" Mereka berdua berjabat tangan. Gulf menjabat tangan Mew dengan tidak rela, sedangkan Mew menggenggam tangannya dengan keras yang dimana sarat akan ke dominannya.

Setelah itu Mew pergi meninggalkan Gulf. Beruntunglah Mew tidak memainkan poninya lagi seperti yang dilakukannya tempo lalu saat di Diagon Alley. Namun, cara Mew berjalan dengan gayanya yang angkuh itu membuat Gulf jengkel. _Benar-benar tipikal keturunan darah murni,_ batinnya. 

Setelah meyakinkan Mew benar-benar pergi dari pandangannya, Gulf keluar dari kamar ganti secara hati-hati. Ia baru menyadari kalau mereka hanya berdua saja saat di kamar ganti tadi. "Semoga tidak ada yang melihatnya tadi," gumam Gulf kecil sambil berjalan menghampiri teman-temannya yang sudah menunggunya di ruangan Kamar Sapu. Terlihat sekali dari raut wajah mereka semua yang menatapnya aneh.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau cara berganti pakaianmu itu lama juga," komentar Pluempong. Lalu dilanjutkan oleh Gawin, "Rekor waktumu sudah menyaingi rekor anak-anak perempuan sepertinya."

"Hei!" Puimek berteriak dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dadanya. Kedua manik cokelat gadis itu menatap Pluempong dan Gawin dengan tajam. Ucapan yang mengomentari Gulf itu justru malah terdengar menyindir bagi Puimek.

"Bercanda." Gawin tersenyum kecil. Kedua jarinya membentuk _'peace'_ . Puimek merengut. Langsung saja Gawin mencubit pipi Puimek sambil berusaha menaikkan _mood_ gadis itu. Puimek membalasnya dengan memukul kepala Gawin dengan tidak terlalu keras.

Gulf hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya yang sekarang justru sedang menjahili satu sama lain. Menaruh baju tidurnya yang sudah dilipatnya tadi ke dalam tas. Boat dan Mild menghampirinya penasaran, "Ngapain saja tadi di kamar ganti?" tanya Mild.

"Hm, hanya masalah kecil," jawab Gulf sekedarnya.

"Dengan kapten dari Slytherin itu?" tanya Boat tiba-tiba.

"Euh... Tidak kok." Gulf bingung harus membalas apa. Tidak menyangka kalau mereka berdua sempat melihatnya dengan Mew tadi.

Boat dan Mild hanya mengangguk kecil. Setelah itu sang kapten berteriak kepada mereka semua untuk bersiap-siap bahwa pertandingan sebentar lagi akan dimulai.

\-----

Semua anggota dari tim Gryffindor maupun Hufflepuff berjalan memasuki arena lapangan Quidditch dengan tangan kanan memegang sapu masing-masing. Terdengar gemuruh dan sorakan para penonton ketika melihat kedua tim masuk. Terlihat Madam Hooch yang bertugas menjadi wasit sedang berdiri di tengah-tengah lapangan. Seperti biasa Madam Hooch memberikan aturan-aturan dalam permainan, lalu wanita itu pun memberikan instruksi kepada kedua tim untuk menaiki sapunya masing-masing. Peluit ditiup keras-keras oleh Madam Hooch disertai dengan bola Quaffle, Bludger, dan Snitch yang meluncur ke udara. Pertandingan pun dimulai.

Gulf memegang pegangan sapunya erat-erat berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Ini adalah pertandingan perdana Gryffindor dengan semua rombakan posisi baru mereka. _Semoga berhasil,_ batinnya cemas. Tubuhnya bergerak melayang di udara berusaha mencari Snitch.

"Ya, Quaffle pertama kali dipegang oleh Gryffindor. Wow, kudengar ada perombakan posisi besar-besaran di tim tersebut." Sang komentator pertandingan hari ini berasal dari Ravenclaw, Tay Tawan Vihokratana. "Sang kapten Gryffindor memegang bola Quaffle, sedikit lagi tinggal dilempar menuju gawang Hufflepuff ―ADUH― kepala belakangnya dihantam oleh Bludger cukup keras ―WOW― Pluem, Beater dari Hufflepuff ini oke juga. Namun, ah, sayang sekali bola Quafflenya terjatuh dan berhasil direbut oleh Eye Siwa, Chaser dari Hufflepuff. Gesit sekali dia ini dan ya..... GOL UNTUK HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Boat, kau baik-baik saja?" teriak Kaownah dan Mild secara bersamaan. Boat mengangguk, tapi tangan kanannya dengan pelan-pelan memijat belakang kepalanya. " _It's okay._ Fokus saja ke pertandingan!"

Gawin menggeram kesal, "Cih, sekarang aku sudah jadi Beater tapi Bludger itu malah tidak menargetkanku lagi." Dipegangnya stik pemukul Bludgernya erat-erat. Sedangkan Gulf yang masih mencari Snitch dan kebetulan kini berada di samping Gawin pun melirik bingung.

"Kau mau mati dihantam Bludger?"

"Bludger itu yang justru akan mati di tanganku!" Gawin dengan berapi-api mengayunkan stik pemukulnya dengan kencang kepada Bludger kedua yang diarahkan ke Gryffindor. Gulf mengerjap berulang kali karena terkejut melihat kemampuan Gawin yang lebih baik darinya daripada saat ia menjadi Beater.

_"Good luck!"_

Gulf berteriak kencang dan kembali menggerakkan sapunya ke area lain. Berusaha mencari keberadaan Snitch. Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Samar-samar, ia mendengar Tay berkata bahwa kedudukan skor Hufflepuff saat ini adalah empat puluh angka dari Gryffindor.

"Quaffle lagi-lagi dipegang oleh Hufflepuff. Drake membawanya dan melemparnya ke gawang Gryffindor. Tapi berhasil ditangkap oleh Mild, Keeper Gryffindor. Sayangnya kini Quaffle LAGI-LAGI terjatuh ke pelukan Hufflepuff." Tay mengomentari pertandingan dengan dramatis. 

"Chimon dari Hufflepuff memegang Quaffle dan bersiap melemparnya kembali ke gawang Gryffindor, dan ya sedikit lagi ―EH TUNGGU― Poin yang ingin didapatkan Chimon gagal karena Quaffle kini berhasil direbut kembali oleh Chaser Gryffindor, sekarang Puimek memegang kendali ―WOW GILA― gadis ini melesat bagaikan roket dan ya ....... GOL UNTUK GRYFFINDOR!"

Gulf menghembuskan napasnya lega. _Setidaknya sudah ada sepuluh poin,_ batinnya sambil menggigit bibir. Ia masih berkeliling di arena pertandingan untuk mencari Snitch. Tidak sengaja manik coklatnya berhadapan dengan mata hitam yang melihatnya lekat-lekat di barisan penonton Slytherin. Mew menyeringai, bibir tipis pemuda itu seakan terbuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

_"Semoga berhasil."_

Gulf menggeram kesal. Tapi tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa dirinya sendiri mulai panik. Ia tahu bahwa ucapan yang dilontarkan Mew itu meremehkannya. Meskipun skor kedua tim beda tipis untuk saat ini, tapi tetap saja skor Hufflepuff sudah memimpin lebih dulu daripada Gryffindor. Di tengah kepanikan yang melanda, tiba-tiba terdapat kilauan emas yang sedang terbang berputar-putar mengelilingi Kaownah ―yang sedang sibuk memukul Bludger―.

Itu dia!

Gulf melotot dan dengan hati-hati terbang menghampiri Snitch tersebut. Sedikit lagi ia gapai, tapi tiba-tiba Snitch tersebut meluncur ke atas dengan cepat. Refleks, Gulf juga ikut terbang dengan cepat mengikuti arah Snitch itu. Terlihat Seeker perempuan dari Hufflepuff juga mulai ikut menyusulnya.

"Wow, sekarang Golden Snitch itu mulai menunjukkan rupanya. Ya, Seeker terbaru Gryffindor ―Gulf Kanawut― sedang terbang mengikuti Snitch tersebut. Ada Prigkhing ―Seeker dari Hufflepuff― juga turut ikut mengejar Snitch tersebut." Tay kembali berkomentar. "Memang benda kecil emas itu menyebalkan. Tapi dialah yang merupakan juru kunci pertandingan ini!" Lalu Tay Tawan malah sibuk berceloteh ria.

Gulf dan Prigkhing, kini kedua Seeker tersebut terbang berdampingan dengan cepat berusaha untuk menangkap Snitch tersebut yang terus terbang menjauh. Gulf semakin menambah kecepatannya, begitu pula dengan Prigkhing. Sedikit lagi keduanya akan mendapatkan benda itu, tapi tiba-tiba Snitch tersebut malah terjun ke bawah. Hal tersebut malah membuat Prigkhing refleks menukik terjatuh dari sapunya karena terkejut.

Gulf yang beruntungnya masih memiliki refleks yang bagus itu kini berhasil menukik ke bawah dengan hati-hati. Masih mengejar Snitch yang terbangnya kini kian melambat. Dipegangnya sapu erat-erat dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya menjulur ke depan untuk meraih Snitch.

"YAAAA! SERATUS LIMA PULUH POIN UNTUK GRYFFINDOR! GRYFFINDOR KELUAR SEBAGAI PEMENANG!" 

Tay berteriak kencang nan heboh dengan micnya ketika melihat Gulf sudah berhasil meraih Snitch tersebut. Madam Hooch meniup peluitnya tanda bahwa pertandingan telah berakhir. Sorakan dan suara tepuk tangan dari para penonton turut ikut meramaikan arena lapangan Quidditch. Gulf menunjukkan Snitch yang didapatkannya tadi ke arah mereka semua.

Boat bertepuk tangan keras sekali, merasa bangga dengan pencapaian yang dilakukan oleh anggotanya. Sedangkan itu, Gawin dan Puimek berlari menghampiri Gulf dan memeluknya erat. Diikuti oleh teman-temannya yang lain yang kini juga ikut mengelilinginya.

\-----

Kemenangan Gryffindor di pertandingan Quidditch itu tentu saja menjadi topik pembicaraan setiap murid di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts. Banyak yang berpendapat bahwa perombakan posisi pemain yang dilakukan tim Gryffindor merupakan suatu hal yang brilian. Setiap pemain mampu menunjukkan kemampuan yang terbaik dengan posisi baru mereka, dikarenakan skor antara kedua tim yang selalu kejar-kejaran ―beda tipis itu.

"Tidak sia-sia usaha kalian latihan _kerja lembur bagai kuda_ itu berhasil," ujar Kayavine, salah satu murid asrama Gryffindor ini bertepuk tangan ketika melihat kedatangan tim Quidditch Gryffindor di Aula Besar.

Mild terkekeh, "Lihat saja kegigihan kapten kita yang satu ini dalam memimpin latihan!"

Para anggota yang lain hanya tertawa dan melontarkan candaan satu sama lain sambil menduduki kursi. Bersiap untuk makan malam yang sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Diam-diam Gulf setuju dengan ucapan Mild tadi, meskipun dia lelah dengan latihan yang terus menerus tanpa henti, tapi kapten Boat memang benar-benar berusaha yang terbaik saat memimpin latihan.

Makan malam pun dimulai. Terlihat berbagai macam makanan yang muncul di meja makan. Gulf dengan riang mengambil sepotong daging babi kesukaannya, serta minuman jus labu yang manis ini benar-benar menyegarkan perutnya yang baru bisa diisi setelah permainan Quidditch tadi berakhir. Di hadapannya saat ini juga terdapat Gawin yang terlihat cepat sekali menghabiskan makanan miliknya, sedangkan Puimek yang terlihat makan dengan tenang, namun sorot mata gadis itu melihat ke arah lain dengan pandangan waspada.

"Kamu kenapa?" Gulf bertanya padanya. Puimek menggeleng aneh.

"Hm, entahlah. Tapi aku merasa kapten Quidditch dari Slytherin itu melihat ke arah sini terus. Melihat ke arahmu lebih tepatnya, Gulf."

Ucapan Puimek membuat Gawin langsung mengarahkan pandangannya lurus ke arah meja anak-anak Slytherin. Gulf menengok ke belakang untuk melihat hal yang sama pula. _Apa lagi sih yang diinginkan dia?_ batin Gulf mendesis kesal. Ketika mereka bertiga menatap ke arah meja Slytherin, Mew hanya tersenyum tipis seakan-akan menggoda mereka. Setelah itu pemuda itu pura-pura tidak melihat mereka. Tapi masih terlihat sekali seringai tipis Mew yang ditujukan untuknya meskipun ia tidak melihat mereka. Kelihatannya sang kapten Quidditch dari Slytherin itu hanya ingin mengganggu ketenangan makan malam mereka.

"Tapi aku yakin… Pasti Mew merencanakan hal aneh." Dugaan Puimek mendapat anggukan setuju dari Gawin. Lelaki berambut sedikit keriting itu berkata, "Kalian lupa? Dia kan Seeker. Di pertandingan selanjutnya nanti kita akan melawan Slytherin. Sudah pasti ada sesuatu yang direncanakan oleh mereka."

Puimek mendesah kecil. "Aku harap tidak ada rencana menyebalkan dari mereka yang akan menyusahkan kita." 

"Tonjok saja mereka kalau berani main-main. Seperti yang dilakukanmu pada Joss di awal tahun ajaran ini." Gawin menyahut santai yang langsung membuat Gulf tertawa keras detik itu juga.

Puimek merotasikan matanya, "Jangan buat aku ingat hal itu lagi!"

Gulf terkekeh, "Tapi itu memang tonjokkan yang bagus." Diikuti oleh Gawin yang mengangguk setuju. "Kumpulan laki-laki seperti mereka tentu saja takut bila dihadapkan olehmu! Kamu itu perempuan, tapi sikapmu _alpha_."

"Hm… Pujian yang menyenangkan." Puimek bingung mau membalas apa, tapi kentara sekali terlihat ada rona merah yang menghiasi pipinya ketika dipuji oleh kedua sahabatnya.

\-----

Usai pertandingan Quidditch Gryffindor melawan Hufflepuff kala itu, tentunya Gulf kembali menjalani kehidupan sekolah yang biasanya. Tugas yang diberikan oleh setiap Profesor tidak tanggung-tanggung membuat kepalanya ingin meledak. Latihan Quidditch juga tetap rutin dilakukan dikarenakan adanya pertandingan selanjutnya, yaitu Gryffindor melawan Slytherin yang akan terjadi di awal Desember.

Gulf berjalan memasuki Aula Besar dengan tanpa semangat. Tangannya membawa pena bulu, tinta, serta beberapa perkamen yang belum ditulisnya sama sekali. Masih ada satu tugas lagi yang membentang di depan mata. Tugas dari Kelas Ramuan, dimana diharuskan membuat esai terhadap ramuan apa yang ingin ditulis oleh masing-masing individu. Tugas esai yang semakin banyak lembaran perkamennya tentu akan semakin memberikan nilai bagus.

"Kenapa dia?" Gawin menyikut Puimek.

"Paling tugas yang belum selesai."

"Memang tugas esai Ramuanmu sudah beres?"

Puimek mengangguk santai. Gawin merengut, "Tugasku masih ada target beberapa lembar lagi yang belum selesai. Setidaknya aku sudah memegang buku pedomannya sekarang." Gawin menunjukkan buku yang dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan.

"Aku belum sama sekali." Gulf menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja. Tangan kirinya dijadikan sebagai bantalan untuk kepalanya yang dimiringkan ke kanan, menatap ke arah teman-temannya.

Kedua manik coklat Puimek melotot dan seketika gadis itu panik, "Hei! Apakah kalian lupa kalau pengumpulan tugas esai Ramuan akan dimajukan dua hari lagi?"

Ucapan Puimek membuat keheningan di antara mereka terjadi selama beberapa sekon, tapi setelah itu Gawin dan Gulf panik. Gawin buru-buru mengeluarkan esai yang dibawanya kemana-mana itu ke atas meja dan mencoba langsung mengerjakannya saat itu juga. Sedangkan Gulf langsung berlari keluar dari Aula Besar sambil berteriak, " _Bye!_ Aku mau ke perpustakaan dulu!"

Sesampainya di perpustakaan, Gulf dengan terburu-buru berlari menuju bagian rak yang berisi buku-buku ramuan secara lengkap. Dipilihnya beberapa buku yang menurutnya bisa dapat dijadikan sebagai referensi. Setelah menemukan apa yang dicari, Gulf langsung mulai melakukan pengerjaan tugasnya. Sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore, sedangkan perpustakaan akan ditutup pukul delapan malam. 

Gulf berniat untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya hari ini. Sepertinya makan malam hari ini akan ia lewatkan, dikarenakan sehabis makan malam masih ada latihan Quidditch yang harus dilakukan. Sedangkan jadwalnya besok justru lebih padat lagi, mau tak mau harus diselesaikan sekarang juga. Paling tidak Gulf sudah harus mendapatkan tujuh puluh lima persen dari keseluruhan esai yang ia buat hari ini.

Tidak disangka sudah satu jam empat puluh menit waktu yang sudah dilewatkan olehnya di perpustakaan. Tugas yang Gulf kerjakan baru mencapai enam puluh persen. "Setidaknya lebih baik," gumamnya pelan. Biasanya untuk tugas seperti ini Gulf baru bisa mencapai sepertiganya. Memang otaknya akan bekerja sangat ekstra dan cepat ketika kepepet seperti ini.

Gulf memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan matanya sebentar. Dihentikannya pengerjaan tugas itu untuk sementara. Gulf meregangkan tubuhnya selama beberapa detik dan mulutnya menguap lebar. Namun, kedua manik coklat tuanya tidak sengaja menangkap tubuh seseorang yang kini duduk sekitar tiga bangku darinya. Seseorang yang memakai jubah dan syal warna hijau tua ala asrama Slytherin yang kini sedang menatapnya intens.

"Mew?!" Gulf berteriak terkejut.

"Hm?" Mew merespon kecil. Tangan kanannya sedari tadi tetap menopangkan dagunya. Mata hitamnya tetap menatap ke arah Gulf tanpa henti.

Gulf menarik napasnya sebentar dan berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya yang selalu berdebar keras akan kemunculan Mew yang selalu tiba-tiba itu. "Bisa hentikan kebiasaanmu itu?"

"Kebiasaan apa?"

Gulf menjerit kesal, "Kebiasaan munculmu yang suka tiba-tiba mengagetkan orang!"

Jeritan Gulf membuat Mew segera menghampirinya dan menutup bibir pemuda Gryffindor itu. Gulf malah semakin histeris. Mew mendesis, "Kamu mau Madam Pince mengusir kita hah?!"

"Mengusirmu lebih tepatnya."

Mew merotasikan matanya, "Madam Pince akan mengusirmu juga!" Mew mendelik menatap Gulf yang kini membuang muka darinya, "Sebentar lagi sudah waktunya makan malam."

“Terus? Kau saja yang makan!”

Mew berdecak, “Tapi kamu _harus_ makan!”

"Masih ada tugas."

"Membiarkan perutmu yang kelaparan nanti saat latihan Quidditch?"

“Oh, memata-matai tim Gryffindor rupanya?” Gulf bertanya sinis.

Mew menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, “Semua penghuni sekolah ini juga tahu tim asrama siapa yang gigih berlatih setiap hari hingga larut malam! Ngomong-ngomong kalau kamu lupa, siapapun bisa menonton dan mendatangi arena lapangan Quidditch dengan bebas!”

Gulf merengut. Sebenarnya yang dikatakan Mew itu ada benarnya juga, jadi karena ia merasa kalah dengan ucapan pemuda Slytherin itu, Gulf hanya bisa berpura-pura sibuk kembali mengerjakan tugasnya.

“Tugas yang sulit, eh?” Mew kini mendudukkan bokongnya di kursi samping Gulf. Pemuda Gryffindor itu hanya mengangguk tanpa menatapnya sama sekali.

Mew berdecak melihat Gulf yang kini mulai mengabaikannya. Digeserkan tubuhnya untuk semakin mendekati Gulf. Tangan kirinya dijadikan sebagai penopang dagunya untuk melihat tugas yang saat ini dikerjakan Gulf. Beberapa perkamen kosong sudah sepenuhnya diisi oleh tulisan. Mew tiba-tiba tertawa kecil, “Ah, tugas esai Ramuan memang dari dulu yang paling merepotkan.”

Gulf mengernyit. Sementara itu tangannya menggeser perkamen yang sudah penuh akan tulisan dan menggantinya dengan perkamen baru. “Kupikir orang-orang yang senang belajar akan sepertimu tidak pernah mengeluh.”

“Itu hal manusiawi,” ujar Mew. Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis, “Tidak kusangka kamu sering memperhatikanku ya.”

Gulf menggeleng, “Itu menjadi rahasia umum kalau kapten Quidditch dari Slytherin sangat senang belajar dan mendapatkan banyak penghargaan.” Ada nada sedikit iri dari ucapannya. Kapan kira-kira Gulf bisa seperti itu? Manajemen waktunya saja bahkan kacau sekali!

“Bukan hal yang mudah dilakukan _memang_.” Ada nada sedikit kesombongan yang dapat Gulf dengar dari ucapannya itu. “Sekali lagi semua itu menggunakan prinsip dan niat yang besar,” lanjutnya.

“Ambisius yang _sangat_ Slytherin.” Hanya itu balasan yang Gulf berikan dan Mew memang tidak bisa menolaknya. 

“Kamu benar. Tapi sikap ambisi kami membawa keloyalan yang sangat tinggi.”

“Sikap loyal terhadap ‘Bahwa darah murni adalah segalanya’. Apakah itu benar?”

Pertanyaan Gulf membuat Mew terdiam. Sikap diamnya itu membuat Gulf tahu jawabannya. Mew hanya bisa mengedikkan bahunya, “Aku tidak bisa menolak ataupun menerimanya. Tapi asal kamu tahu bahwa aku bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu.”

“Buktikan.” Gulf hanya asal saja berkata seperti itu, karena sedari tadi ia sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya. Tapi tiba-tiba Mew menarik dagu Gulf dengan pelan yang membuat pemuda itu menoleh ke arahnya. Gulf bisa merasakan tangan kanan Mew yang memegang dagunya lembut, serta tangan Mew yang satunya lagi kini menggenggam pipi kirinya.

“Mungkin aku terlihat seperti orang yang penganut ideologi itu, tapi asalkan itu kamu, Gulf―” Mew menjeda sebentar sambil tangannya mengelus pipi Gulf lembut. “―Aku tidak peduli kamu itu darah murni, campuran, bahkan _muggle_ sekalipun. Tapi aku akan selalu bersikap loyal, hanya padamu, Kanawut.” Mew memejamkan matanya menikmati aroma citrus bercampur vanila di hadapannya ini.

Sejujurnya Gulf tidak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Mew itu, karena belum saja otaknya bisa merespon, tiba-tiba saja terdengar pekikan seseorang yang muncul. Terdapat siluet tubuh seseorang ―sepertinya laki-laki― yang langsung kabur dan pergi begitu saja.

  
  


\-----

To Be Continued

\-----

  
  


Maaf sekali kalau peran2 anak Thailandnya di penempatan asramanya tuh random banget ya:"D 

Btw, maaf juga kalau cerita ini mungkin fokusnya kemana-mana, nggak hanya ke MewGulf. Aku mau nampilin fokus ke persahabatan Gulf/Puimek/Gawin juga. Entah kenapa, aku suka banget sama konsep mereka jadi sahabat sampe aku kebawa mimpi beneran..... Apalagi peran mereka jadi Type/Mon/Mork itu badass banget menurutku. Berharap banget mereka bertiga bisa ketemu di suatu event real life aja udah bikin aku seneng banget🤧😊 Btw, TTTS Season 2 sama The Gifted Graduation lagi proses syuting jugak di tahun ini… Dan aku masih menunggu project drama dari Gawin lagi:”D

Btw, aku bikin fanfiksi ini di tengah persiapan akan UAS ;___; Ya, walaupun minggu pertama isinya matkul Jepang semua sih, tapi tetep aja matkul Kanji tuh paling menyeramkan. Terus mana nanti minggu kedua UAS tuh isinya matkul umum semua…. Terutama ada Statistika-___- #maafcurhat

Sekian dan terima cinta MewGulf serta Trio Gulf-Puimek-Gawin♡


	2. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MewGulf hogwarts!AU or harry potter setting!AU  
> Contains friendship of Gulf - Puimek - Gawin. Because I love them so much:”)
> 
> A Sequel of "Our first meeting wasn't too bad."
> 
> Sepertinya pertandingan Quidditch memang membuat siapapun menjadi dekat. Adanya ‘kode’ yang disampaikan kepada orang tertentu. Ada juga yang membuat tantangan konyol. Seperti yang diduga ーGulf menyanggupi tantangan dari Mew, lantaran dirinya ingin membuktikan bahwa ia merupakan Seeker yang tangguh dalam mendapatkan Snitch, tetapi malah hal itu menjadi boomerang baginya. 

MewGulf hogwarts!AU or harry potter setting!AU

 _Contains friendship of_ Gulf - Puimek - Gawin. _Because I love them so much:”)_

A Sequel of [ "Our first meeting wasn't too bad." ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24620695)

Sepertinya pertandingan Quidditch memang membuat siapapun menjadi dekat. Adanya ‘kode’ yang disampaikan kepada orang tertentu. Ada juga yang membuat tantangan konyol. 

Seperti yang diduga ーGulf menyanggupi tantangan dari Mew, lantaran dirinya ingin membuktikan bahwa ia merupakan Seeker yang tangguh dalam mendapatkan Snitch, tetapi malah hal itu menjadi _boomerang_ baginya. 

  
  


\-----

**Quidditch Makes Us Closer [CHAPTER 2/END]**

Written by **Kamsharigatou.**

**♤ 2020 ♤**

\-----

  
  


Berita Mew dan Gulf yang saling melewatkan makan malam di Aula Besar, serta malah terlihat ditemukan 'berpacaran' berdua di ujung rak perpustakaan sekolah menjadi berita hangat akhir-akhir ini. Kedua Seeker Quidditch dari asrama yang berbeda itu kini menjadi sorotan hampir semua penghuni sekolah, bahkan para profesor sekalipun penasaran dengan hubungan mereka. Setiap pertanyaan yang terlontarkan itu hanya dibalas Mew dengan senyuman seringai, sedangkan itu Gulf yang justru kerepotan harus menyangkalnya.

Di minggu awal tepatnya hari Senin, tentunya Aula Besar ramai seperti biasanya. Namun, pagi-pagi ada saja yang membuatnya kesal. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya!" Gulf berteriak ketika lagi-lagi ada beberapa anak dari asrama lain yang datang menghampirinya dan menanyakan hal itu padanya. Mendadak ia kehilangan _mood_ untuk melanjutkan sarapannya.

Gawin dan Puimek memakan sarapan mereka dengan pelan, tapi mereka juga secara halus ikut membantu mengusir anak-anak yang datang menghampiri Gulf sejak tadi. Hanya ada seorang perempuan yang tetap kukuh berada di sekitar meja Gryffindor. 

"Cukup bilang apakah berita itu benar atau tidak?" Prigkhing ―Seeker dari Hufflepuff― dengan penasaran tetap mencecar Gulf dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Mata gadis itu berkilat aneh saat Gulf berkata bahwa hal itu tidak benar. _Padahal mereka berdua cocok_ , batin Prigkhing. Diam-diam gadis itu sudah memasangkan mereka berdua sejak lama.

"Mau diulang berapa kali lagi hah?" Gulf bertanya kesal.

Prigkhing merengut, "Jadi yang dibilang _dia_ itu bohong?" Gadis itu bertanya-tanya, tapi seketika ia langsung menutup mulutnya ketika melihat Gulf melotot menatapnya. Prigkhing bersiap-siap untuk pergi dari meja Gryffindor kalau saja Gulf tidak langsung menarik ujung jubahnya, lalu menarik lengannya.

"Siapa yang menyebarkan berita itu?" Gulf bertanya kesal. Masih tetap dengan tangannya yang menahan lengan Prigkhing. Gulf berusaha untuk tidak mengubah kekuatan tangannya itu menjadi cengkraman. Tidak ingin suasana pagi hari Gulf dihancurkan karena mendapatkan detensi dari profesor disebabkan membuat tangan seorang gadis sakit dengan sengaja.

"Hm, itu…." Prigkhing terbata-bata.

“Siapa?” Gulf bertanya dengan tatapan yang semakin melotot tajam.

Prigkhing menggigit bibirnya sebentar lalu berteriak, "OHM PAWAT!" Gadis itu segera lari terbirit-birit kembali ke meja asramanya sendiri ketika usai mengucapkan nama itu. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang mulai ketakutan. Sepertinya Prigkhing takut bila temannya nanti ―Ohm Pawat― akan terkena hantaman Bludger oleh sang mantan Beater Gryffindor itu.

Gawin dan Puimek tertawa keras ketika melihat Prigkhing yang tampaknya takut sekali dengan kemarahan Gulf. “Wah, kalau pertandingan nanti kita melawan Hufflepuff lagi, sudah pasti dia menciut duluan _tuh_ kalau mau mencari Snitch,” komentar Puimek. Gulf merengut, “Aku tidak bermaksud menakutinya. Tapi dari kemarin cuma dia yang tampak bebal sekali!” keluhnya.

Gawin terkekeh, “Ngomong-ngomong, Ohm Pawat itu penggemarmu kan? Kudengar dia juga ngefans banget sama Mew. Mungkin saja si Ohm dan Prigkhing itu berniat memasangkan kalian berdua.”

Gulf melotot. Puimek mengerutkan dahinya.

“Oh, Gulf… Aku bisa terima kamu berpacaran dengan siapa saja. Asal jangan dengan orang-orang dari Slytherin itu!” keluhnya. Namun beberapa sekon kemudian Puimek langsung tersenyum menggoda, “Tapi kalau kamu memang benar-benar suka sama Mew, aku akan tetap mendukungmu!”

“Tidak, terima kasih!” Nafsu makan Gulf langsung hilang begitu saja, ia benar-benar tidak berminat meneruskan sarapannya lagi. Menyebalkan sekali. Bahkan kedua sahabatnya sendiri juga turut ikut menggodanya? Mendadak Gulf kesal dan memutuskan untuk pergi dari Aula Besar. Terdengar suara Gawin dan Puimek di belakangnya yang memanggilnya tanpa henti, tapi Gulf tidak peduli. Langkah kakinya terdengar keras saat berjalan di koridor sekolah.

Entah tubuhnya membawa dirinya sendiri kemana. Tapi disinilah ia sekarang, berdiri di pinggir Danau Hitam. Suasana pagi hari di Danau Hitam tampak tenang dan hanya terdengar suara gemericik air yang mulai membeku. Gulf memutuskan untuk duduk bersandar di salah satu pohon besar yang ada. Dipejamkan kedua manik coklatnya untuk menikmati oksigen yang dingin, suasana damai, dan wangi embun air yang mulai membeku dikarenakan sudah memasuki musim dingin.

“Menikmati pagimu, Gulf?”

Gulf mendesah kesal ketika lagi-lagi mendengar suara itu. Suara berat yang selalu menghantuinya akhir-akhir ini. Entah kemanapun dia berada, pasti selalu saja ada celah bagi orang itu untuk menghampirinya! _Aku tidak dengar. Pasti itu hantu!_ batin Gulf pura-pura tidak mendengar suara itu. Lalu pikirannya mulai membayangkan kalau yang menghampirinya saat ini adalah hantu Peeves, tapi hantu itu akan ketakutan dan tidak berani apabila ada Bloody Baron di dekatnya saat ini.

“Aku bukan hantu, Kanawut.”

“Kau membaca pikiranku?” Refleks Gulf membuka matanya dan langsung menjerit. Seketika kepalanya tiba-tiba berdenyut walau tidak terlalu sakit. “Dan jangan panggil nama asliku!”

Mew merotasikan matanya, “Apa menjerit adalah kebiasaanmu akhir-akhir ini?” ujarnya sinis. “Ah, tentu saja tadi aku menerapkan _Legilimency_ terhadapmu. Masih untung kamu tidak menjerit kesakitan karena masih tahap ringan yang aku gunakan tadi.”

“Apakah kamu mengenal apa itu privasi?” Gulf menatap manik hitam di hadapannya itu dengan sinis.

Sebelah alis Mew terangkat dan pemuda itu menatapnya aneh, “Tidak dengan mengabaikanku seperti tadi!”

Kini keduanya saling melempar tatapan tajam. Tidak ada yang ingin mengalah. Mew berdecak kesal. Sejak ada seseorang yang memergoki mereka di perpustakaan beberapa waktu lalu, Mew merasa semakin sulit untuk menemui Gulf. Setiap kali ia menemukannya di koridor sekolah pasti Gulf akan memilih menjauh atau berjalan putar balik. Bahkan Gulf pura-pura tidak melihatnya setiap makan atau mengerjakan tugas di Aula Besar. Ia berpikir bila sehari saja tidak mendengar suara Gulf ―entah itu omelan, jeritan, atau nada sinisan― membuat merasa hidupnya hampa.

“Sebenarnya apa maumu?” Sepertinya harus ada yang Gulf luruskan dari beberapa kejadian yang menimpanya akhir-akhir ini dengan Mew. Semua itu harus diselesaikan saat ini juga. “Aku sudah membuktikan padamu bahwa Snitch yang kau berikan itu memanglah aku gunakan dengan baik.” Gulf menjeda sebentar sambil menarik napas. “Kau melihatnya sendiri saat di pertandingan Gryffindor melawan Hufflepuff waktu itu!” 

Mew mengangguk pelan. Diam-diam pemuda itu merutuki ide bodohnya dalam hati ―Ah, Slytherin sepertinya bisa berbuat bodoh juga rupanya― karena menurutnya ada sesuatu yang kurang dari perjanjian itu.

“Memang benar,” ujarnya pelan. “Tapi bisakah kamu buktikan perkataanmu lagi saat pertandingan melawan Slytherin nanti?” lanjut Mew tidak mau kalah. Batinnya berulang-ulang mengatakan _aku harus menang_.

“Haruskah? Seingatku itu tidak ada di perjanjian!” Raut wajah Gulf yang kebingungan itu membuat Mew tersenyum senang. Mew sedikit bersyukur karena ingatan Gulf yang agak buruk itu. Mew membalas dengan anggukan sambil menyeringai lebar melihat sikap Gulf yang mudah dihasut.

“Kalau aku mendapatkan Snitch itu―” Gulf terdiam sebentar karena udara dingin yang semakin menusuk itu membuatnya menggigil. “―Apakah setelah itu kamu akan menjauh dariku?”

Mew mengangguk absolut. “Ya, aku akan menjauh darimu kalau tim Gryffindor yang memenangkan pertandingan itu.” Terdengar ada nada yang sangat yakin dari ucapannya. “Tapi, apabila tim Slytherin yang menang, kamu wajib memenuhi permintaanku dalam sehari penuh.”

 _Sepertinya aku akan dijadikannya pembantu,_ batin Gulf menerka-nerka. Memangnya apalagi sesuatu yang diharapkan penyihir darah murni untuknya, selain menjadikannya sebagai pesuruh?

“Tidak boleh mengingkari janji, bukan?” Gulf bertanya memastikan. Mew mengangguk yakin. Seringai Mew semakin lebar karena sepertinya Gulf tidak menyadari ucapan perjanjiannya tadi.

“ _Deal!_ ” 

Mereka berdua kembali berjabat tangan seperti tempo lalu yang dilakukan saat di salah satu bilik Kamar Sapu. Gulf sangat yakin bahwa ia dapat mendapatkan Snitch tersebut lebih dulu dari Mew. Sedangkan Mew? Sedari tadi pemuda Slytherin itu tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Sebuah rencana tersusun rapi di kepalanya dan Gulf yang masih tidak sadar akan perjanjian tadi membuatnya senang. _Semua berjalan sesuai keinginan_ , batin Mew bergejolak bahagia.

Tiba-tiba Gulf terbatuk keras lantaran udara yang semakin dingin menerpa kulitnya. Mew yang berniat pergi meninggalkannya itu pun lantas mengurungkan niatnya. Mew berdecak, “Sudah tahu ini mulai masuk musim dingin. Pakai syalmu!”

Gulf menggeleng karena syal miliknya ada di ruangan kamarnya. Mew berjalan semakin mendekati Gulf. Beruntung syal yang ia kenakan hari ini itu berwarna hitam polos. Tidak ada rajutan atau warna hijau tua ala Slytherin di syal tersebut dikarenakan pagi hari tadi Mew salah mengambil syal ―ah, sepertinya tidak juga, Mew sengaja mengambil syal yang salah karena ia sudah memperkirakan kalau peristiwa ini akan terjadi.

Mew melepas syal hitam yang melingkari lehernya, lalu melingkarkan syal hitam tersebut di leher Gulf. Gulf hanya bisa meliriknya diam dan merasa udara di tubuhnya mulai menghangat. Mew tersenyum tipis dengan sorot mata intens, “Lain kali jangan bersikap ceroboh. Meninggalkan sarapan lalu pergi ke Danau Hitam di musim dingin tanpa baju yang tebal? Tipikal Gryffindor sekali.”

“Diam.” Gulf melotot sebal. “Tapi darimana kau tahu?”

“Aku sudah memperkirakan _semuanya_ ,” Mew membalas santai, namun sarat akan keyakinan. Gulf hanya menatap tidak paham. Tiba-tiba ucapan Mew saat di perpustakaan beberapa waktu yang lalu terlintas di pikirannya.

“Ngomong-ngomong…” Gulf terbatuk sebentar. “Perkataanmu di perpustakaan waktu itu maksudnya apa?”

“Pikir saja pakai otakmu.” Mew melengos pergi meninggalkan Gulf. Balasan dari pemuda itu membuat Gulf langsung mengambil segenggam tanah kosong dan melemparnya ke arah Mew. Tetapi Mew sudah menghilang jauh dengan cepat. “Menyebalkan,” gumamnya kesal.

\-----

Sejak pertemuan Gulf kala itu dengan Mew di Danau Hitam, mereka berdua tidak pernah bertegur sapa lagi. Gulf tidak peduli akan hal itu dan justru merasa bersyukur ―walaupun sedikit hampa― _eh, apa yang dipikirkannya tadi?_ Gulf langsung menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali berusaha menghilangkan pikiran anehnya tadi. Baguslah. Mew tidak memunculkan dirinya sendiri dengan tiba-tiba membuatnya senang ― _dan detak jantungnya tidak perlu berdegup sekeras itu._

Hari Sabtu yang ditunggu-tunggu pun telah tiba. Hari ini merupakan pertandingan Quidditch tim Gryffindor melawan Slytherin. Seluruh penghuni sekolah benar-benar datang untuk menonton, dikarenakan mereka semua penasaran apakah Slytherin tetap menjadi juara umum yang unggul atau Gryffindor yang menjadi juara layaknya kuda hitam di pertandingan hari ini.

Sebenarnya Gulf cemas. Sejak semalam ia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. Yang ada di pikirannya berulang-ulang adalah _aku harus mendapatkan Snitch itu lebih dulu_. Tapi orang seperti Mew tidak bisa dianggapnya remeh, dikarenakan Mew telah berpengalaman menjadi Seeker sekaligus kapten tim, pasti mudah baginya untuk memenangkan pertandingan ini.

Kedua tim yang akan bertanding Quidditch hari ini memasuki arena lapangan pertandingan diiringi dengan sorak-sorai dan teriakan penonton yang sangat keras. _Bahkan ini lebih ramai dibandingkan pertandingan kemarin,_ pikirnya. Sepertinya seluruh penghuni Hogwarts benar-benar menantikan pertandingan kali ini. Masing-masing anggota dari tim Slytherin serta Gryffindor berdiri berjejer di tengah lapangan dengan Madam Hooch yang berdiri di antara kedua tim. Gulf memegang sapu terbang miliknya erat-erat berusaha menghilangkan kegugupan yang melanda.

Tiba-tiba Gulf merasa ada seseorang yang menggenggam tangan kirinya dengan lembut. Terlihat Puimek yang memberikan tatapan menenangkan padanya. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis, "Jangan khawatir." Puimek mengelus tangannya pelan bermaksud memberikan kehangatan dan ketenangan batin untuk Gulf.

Gulf tersenyum kecil, "Terima kasih."

Tidak menyadari kalau tingkah yang mereka berdua lakukan itu menarik perhatian beberapa orang dari tim lawan.

Seperti biasanya, Madam Hooch memberikan peraturan-peraturan dalam permainan. Setelah itu masing-masing kapten ―Boat dan Mew― berjabat tangan satu sama lain. Begitu peluit dibunyikan disertai dengan Snitch, Bludger, dan bola Quaffle yang meluncur ke udara. Pertandingan pun dimulai. Sang komentator pertandingan Quidditch hari ini ―tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Tay Tawan Vihokratana, siswa ajaran tahun kelima dari asrama Ravenclaw, telah siap dengan mic kesayangannya.

"Wow! Hari ini merupakan pertandingan yang fenomenal!" Tay membuka awalan pertandingan dengan celotehan riangnya yang khas. "Bola Quaffle pertama kali digenggam oleh Slytherin ―WOW MEREKA CEPAT SEKALI― YAAAA GOL UNTUK SLYTHERIN! Sungguh awalan yang bagus untuk memulai pertandingan!" Tay menggelengkan kepalanya takjub ―bahkan pertandingan baru berjalan beberapa menit!

Gulf mengerjap takjub juga. Skor untuk Slytherin berhasil dicetak oleh Namtan, sang Chaser perempuan. Pemuda itu pun menggerakan sapunya ke arah lain berusaha menghindari pertarungan yang semakin sengit. Tujuannya saat ini adalah ia harus menemukan dan menangkap Snitch lebih dulu! Manik coklat tuanya berkeliling ―memindai apapun yang ada di sekitarnya. 

"Bola Quaffle kini dipegang kendali oleh Gryffindor. Pluempong mencoba tetap maju meskipun kanan dan kirinya diapit tim lawan. Senggolan keras terjadi, bung! ―HATI-HATI― Pluempong hampir terjatuh dari sapunya, untunglah bola Quaffle sempat diopernya ke kapten Gryffindor. Boat melaju dengan cepat ―GOL UNTUK GRYFFINDOR!"

Gulf sudah tidak bisa fokus lagi mendengarkan Tay Tawan. Manik coklatnya sibuk mengendarkan pandangannya. Tiba-tiba Mew datang menghampirinya. Gulf baru menyadari kalau sapu terbang yang digunakan lelaki itu adalah Firebolt, sapu terbang produksi terbaru yang sempat dilihatnya di Diagon Alley beberapa bulan yang lalu. Mendadak ia teringat dengan komentar awal Mew terhadap sapu terbang itu. Gulf tertawa sinis, "Sapu terbang yang _biasa_ , eh?" 

Mew terkekeh, "Aku mendapatkan rekomendasi sapu terbang ini dari seseorang yang spesial." 

Gulf hanya menatapnya datar, "Oh ya?"

Mew mengerling, "Kamu tidak sadar itu siapa?" Gulf menggeleng pura-pura tidak tahu. Tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan dari Mew. _Mungkinkah?_ batinnya bertanya-tanya. Namun Gulf segera menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir hal tersebut dari pikirannya. Pasti ini salah satu rencana Mew untuk menghalanginya mencari Snitch. Gulf menggeser sapunya ke kiri dengan cepat ketika tiba-tiba saja ada Bludger yang mengarah padanya. Beruntunglah refleksnya bagus.

"Hati-hati!" Gawin berteriak padanya dari kejauhan.

Gulf mengangguk dan menaikkan sapunya untuk sedikit lebih tinggi ke atas. Mew justru mengikutinya lagi. "Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan sorot mata khawatir. Gulf hanya diam saja karena Mew tampak menyoroti tubuhnya secara jelas untuk memastikan ia tidak terluka, setelah itu sang kapten Slytherin menghembuskan nafasnya lega.

"Untuk apa mengkhawatirkanku?"

"Karena kamu akan _kalah_ apabila Bludger itu menghantammu lebih dulu."

"Bilang saja kau pura-pura bersimpati padaku supaya aku tidak akan mendapat Snitch itu!" Kini Gulf menaikkan kecepatan sapunya lebih cepat untuk menghindari Mew. Tahu-tahu pemuda itu sudah berada di samping Gulf lagi, memang kehebatan Firebolt itu tidak main-main.

Mew menatap Gulf tajam. "Kekhawatiranku bukan pura-pura!"

"Kenapa kau marah?" Gulf mengernyitkan dahinya. 

Samar-samar ia mendengar Tay berkata bahwa kedudukan skor antara Gryffindor dan Slytherin beda tipis dengan Gryffindor yang lebih unggul. Mata Tay tampak berkelana dengan cepat. "Ah, lihat dua Seeker kebanggaan kita itu! Eh tunggu dulu ―bukannya mencari Snitch, kenapa mereka malah sibuk menggoda satu sama lain?" Tay berkomentar bingung. 

_ITU BOHONG!_ Gulf hanya bisa menjerit dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba benda bulat emas yang berkilau dengan sayap keperakan muncul di hadapan mereka. Gulf dan Mew berpandangan sebentar, lalu dengan cepat keduanya memacu sapu masing-masing untuk mengikuti arah terbang Snitch tersebut. "Slytherin akan memenangkan pertandingan ini!" Mew berteriak. 

"Dalam mimpimu!"

"Kalau kamu lupa―" Sempat-sempatnya Mew menoleh ke arahnya. "―Perjanjian di antara kita ini menyangkut tentang asrama siapa yang akan memenangkan pertandingan ini."

"Tergantung pada siapa orang yang lebih dulu menangkap Snitch!" Gulf berdecak ketika Snitch yang muncul di hadapan mereka kini tiba-tiba menghilang. Mew menghentikan sapunya sebentar. "Tidak, Gulf." Mew menggeleng, tiba-tiba pemuda Slytherin itu menyeringai. "Coba ingat-ingat lagi."  
  


_“Kalau aku mendapatkan Snitch itu―”_

_“―Apakah setelah itu kamu akan menjauh dariku?”_

_“Ya, aku akan menjauh darimu kalau tim Gryffindor yang memenangkan pertandingan itu."_

_"Tapi, apabila tim Slytherin yang menang, kamu wajib memenuhi permintaanku dalam sehari penuh.”_

_“Tidak boleh mengingkari janji, bukan?"_

_“Deal!”_   
  


"SIALAN KAU MEW SUPPASIT!" Gulf berteriak keras ketika perjanjian itu diingatnya lagi. _Sial, sial, sial_ batinnya. Ia terperangkap oleh permainan kata yang dilakukan oleh Mew! Bisa-bisanya Gulf tidak menyadari hal itu sejak awal. 

" _Tidak boleh mengingkari janji, bukan?"_ Mew mengulangi apa yang dikatakannya di Danau Hitam dengan nada mengejek.

"Perjanjian awalnya adalah siapa yang lebih dulu menangkap Snitch!" Gulf menjerit kesal. Ingin rasanya mengutuk Mew dengan kutukan _Cruciatus,_ tapi pemain Quidditch tidak diperbolehkan membawa tongkat ke dalam arena pertandingan. Gulf harus bekerja ekstra untuk menangkap Snitch lebih cepat. Meskipun skor Slytherin sekarang memimpin lebih jauh, tetapi dengan ia menangkap Snitch lebih dulu itu akan membuat Gryffindor menang.

"Tidak, _sayang_." Mew tersenyum miring. "Perjanjian tetap perjanjian, bukan?" tanyanya santai.

Gulf menatap Mew sambil berusaha menahan amarahnya yang kini meledak-ledak. Gulf harus bergerak cepat untuk memastikan kemenangan akhir Gryffindor. Pemuda itu berkeliling mencari keberadaan Snitch dan mulai mengabaikan skor apapun yang diucapkan oleh Tay Tawan.

"Sayang sekali Slytherin kembali memimpin. Benar-benar _triple combo!_ " Tay menggelengkan kepalanya lagi-lagi takjub. "Quaffle dikembalikan ke arah semula. Sekarang Quaffle sedang dipegang kendali oleh Puimek ―Wow, cantik sekali dia ini― Haha, aku hanya bercanda Joss! Jangan menatapku dengan tajam seperti itu ―aku tidak berniat merebut Puimek _kok!_ " Komentar aneh dari Tawan membuat Gulf mengernyitkan dahinya. _Joss ada hubungan apa dengan sahabatnya?_

"Sedikit lagi Puimek akan melempar Quaffle tersebut ke gawang Slytherin, tapi Bright berhasil menangkapnya! Quaffle dikembalikan lagi ke arah semula dan LAGI-LAGI ditangkap oleh Gryffindor, kali ini yang memegang kendali adalah kapten Boat. Ouch, keadaan menjadi sulit, bung! Boat dan Pluempong dikejar-kejar oleh Bludger yang dilemparkan oleh Joss, Beater dari Slytherin." Tay menghela napas sebentar. "Boat melemparkan bola Quaffle kembali pada si cantik Puimek ―BERCANDA!― Gadis itu melesat dengan cepat untuk mencetak poin ―ADUH!― Hei, wajahnya terhantam Bludger! Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Hantamannya keras sekali! Siapa sih yang melemparnya? ―Tidak mungkin si Joss! Pasti Earth yang melemparnya!" 

"PUIMEK!" 

Gulf dan Gawin dengan panik segera menoleh ke arah Puimek. Bukan hanya mereka berdua saja, tapi teman-teman satu timnya yang lain serta para penonton terlihat memandang Puimek dengan cemas. Gadis itu hampir terjatuh dari sapunya, beruntunglah tangan yang satunya lagi masih dapat bertahan untuk memegang sapunya kuat-kuat. Puimek kembali menaiki sapunya perlahan. Wajah Puimek tampak terluka cukup parah, ada darah yang mengalir di ujung bibirnya, serta dahi dan pipi yang memerah ―sedikit lagi akan menuju lebam. Gadis itu meringis menahan sakit dengan tubuh yang sedikit gemetar.

Gulf ingin menghampiri Puimek saat itu juga kalau saja Snitch itu tidak tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya! Gulf menggeram kesal dan segera melaju mengejar Snitch tersebut. "Persetan dengan semua ini!" teriaknya frustasi. Gulf hanya ingin pertandingan ini segera berakhir karena dia ingin menghampiri Puimek sekarang juga dan memastikan keadaannya.

Mew juga turut ikut mengejar Snitch tersebut. Ketika Snitch tersebut meluncur ke bawah, keduanya juga ikut menukik dengan cepat namun hati-hati. _Ayo, sedikit lagi,_ batin Gulf dengan tangan kanan terjulur untuk menggapai Snitch. Namun, tiba-tiba saja Snitch itu terbang ke atas kembali. Gulf dengan segera menaikkan kecepatan sapunya untuk terbang ke atas. Kini dia lebih cepat daripada Mew dikarenakan pemuda Slytherin itu masih tertinggal di bawah ―entah apa yang terjadi dengan Firebolt miliknya―. Benar-benar tinggal sedikit lagi Gulf akan mendapatkan Snitch itu. Tangan kanannya semakin menjulur ke atas. Namun karena Gulf panik dan tidak dapat berpikir jernih. Pemuda itu tiba-tiba melompat dari sapunya untuk meraih Snitch.

Semua yang ada di arena pertandingan melotot terkejut dan menahan napas melihat hal itu. Gulf bisa merasakan Snitch yang telah dapat ia genggam, tapi ia juga mulai merasakan tubuhnya yang mulai ringan, dan tubuhnya pun jatuh ke bawah dengan cepat. Kedua manik coklat tuanya terpejam erat. Jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang seakan-akan sedikit lagi ia akan menjemput kematiannya. BUGH! Seharusnya saat ini tubuhnya terjatuh ke atas pasir dengan keras, tapi kenapa yang ia rasakan adalah terjatuh ke atas sesuatu yang empuk seperti ―dada bidang seseorang?

Gulf tidak bisa berpikir apapun lagi karena setelah itu ia pingsan.

\-----

“Gulf!”

Puimek dan Gawin memanggil namanya begitu pemuda yang sedang terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit itu kini membuka matanya. Mereka berdua mendesah lega ketika manik coklat Gulf tampak mengerjap-ngerjap menyesuaikan pandangannya. Gulf bisa melihat kedua sahabatnya yang kini duduk di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Tidak hanya itu, teman-teman satu timnya juga hadir disini, dan bahkan ada Mew, Joss, dan Earth juga ― _Eh, untuk apa ada anak-anak Slytherin disini?_ batinnya.

“Ah, aku panik sekali.” Puimek tampak khawatir. Tangan gadis itu menggenggam tangan Gulf erat. Tingkah yang dilakukannya berhasil memancing delikan mata dari Mew maupun Joss.

“Singkirkan tanganmu darinya!” Genggaman Puimek pada Gulf terlepas karena Joss menarik tangan gadis itu begitu saja. Puimek mendesis ―sambil menahan rasa sakit yang ada di ujung bibirnya― menatap Joss kesal, “Apa urusannya denganmu?”

“Dia sedang terluka!” bela Mew. Pemuda itu tampak tidak senang antara kedekatan Gulf dengan Puimek. Tingkah aneh yang Slytherin lakukan mengundang berbagai pertanyaan sinis dari anak-anak Gryffindor.

“Oh, _Slytherin_ sekarang bisa merasa bersalah juga, hm?” tanya Kaownah. Lalu dilanjutkan oleh Pluempong, “Mana permintaan maaf kalian?” Serta berbagai ucapan mengintimidasi lainnya.

Gulf yang hanya bisa terbaring diam mengamati keributan yang dilakukan oleh teman-temannya kini menginterupsi, “Tenang. Aku pingsan karena terjatuh dari ketinggian yang cukup tinggi. Ini hal yang wajar,” ujarnya kalem. Gulf lalu menoleh ke arah Puimek dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. Diamatinya wajah gadis itu yang tampak lebam, dimana sudut bibir yang terluka ―sepertinya sedikit robekー serta terdapat beberapa plester di wajahnya. Beruntunglah luka di wajah Puimek sudah diobati.

“Dibandingkan denganku, sepertinya yang terluka lebih parah itu kamu deh,” Gulf berkomentar miris melihat keadaan sahabatnya yang tampak menyedihkan.

“Dia terhantam Bludger dengan _sangat_ keras.” Pemuda Slytherin yang tinggi badannya di atas rata-rata itu ―Joss Wayar― justru yang menyahut. Terdengar ada nada kesal dari ucapannya. Joss menatap Earth yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

“Tapi aku tidak sampai pingsan kok.” Puimek berkilah karena gadis itu tidak ingin mengkhawatirkan Gulf.

“Itu tetap menyakitkan!” Sahutan Joss yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Puimek menatapnya tajam. “Ini tidak ada urusannya denganmu!”

“U _rusanku!"_ Joss berujar mutlak.

“Sstt! Jangan berisik!” Mild mengomel kesal kepada mereka semua. Hanya Gawin saja yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan keributan itu.

“Lebih baik kalian keluar saja deh. Kalian sudah tidak punya urusan lagi, _‘kan?”_ Gawin pun mengusir para Slytherin itu.

Earth hanya mengedikkan bahu tidak peduli dan berjalan keluar lebih dulu. Sedangkan itu, terlihat ada kilatan aneh yang terpancar dari mata Mew dan Joss ketika mereka berdua secara tidak rela harus keluar dari rumah sakit. Diam-diam kedua pemuda itu masih menoleh ke belakang dan menatap Gulf serta Puimek dengan cemas.

Gawin mengamati tingkah aneh anak-anak dari Slytherin itu dengan lamat-lamat. _Hm, menarik._ batin Gawin. Diam-diam pemuda itu menyeringai karena pikirannya kini menghubungkan banyak hal menjadi suatu koneksi yang berharga.

Suasana pun kembali menjadi hening. Gulf ―dengan bantuan Puimek dan Gawin kini berusaha bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya untuk duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang. Pemuda itu berdehem, “Jadi siapa yang menang?”

“Gulf... Kamu sudah berusaha sangat maksimal. Tapi, maafkan kami…..” balas Boat menyesal. Hal itu membuat Gulf mengernyit bingung. “Aku mendapatkan Snitchnya, _'kan_?”

Puimek mengangguk pelan. Gulf masih tidak mengerti, “Jadi bukankah kami yang seharusnya menang?”

Mild meringis, “Memang kamu yang menangkap Snitchnya. Tapi skor Slytherin tetap lebih unggul sepuluh poin. Dikarenakan tepat saat kamu menangkap Snitchnya, saat itu juga mereka telah mencetak banyak poin lebih dulu.” Mild menundukkan kepalanya. “Ini salahku.”

Gulf terdiam. Saat itu juga dia merasa panik. Ia teringat perjanjiannya dengan Mew di Danau Hitam tempo lalu itu. “Haha, kekalahan itu wajar, _‘kan_? Tenang saja!” Gulf mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ―tidak ingin membuat Mild semakin merasa bersalah. Teman-temannya yang lain hanya mengangguk dan menerima kekalahan mereka dengan lapang dada. _Toh_ , pertandingan hari ini membuat Gryffindor menaiki dua peringkat dari penilaian asrama untuk hari ini. Sekarang Gryffindor berada di posisi kedua ―meskipun untuk sementara― dan sedikit lagi menuju posisi kemenangan untuk Kejuaraan Asrama Tahunan.

Setelah itu teman-temannya pun pergi meninggalkan Gulf karena Madam Promfey secara _halus_ mengusir mereka dengan dalih “Gulf masih harus istirahat,” jadinya setelah itu Gulf menghabiskan waktunya di ruangan ini dengan keheningan. Waktu sudah semakin malam dan kedua sahabatnya masih belum juga mengunjunginya lagi. Hanya Madam Promfey yang mendatanginya untuk memintanya berganti baju dan memberikannya makan malam.

"Kamu harus menginap sehari disini." Madam Promfey berucap sambil memberikan nampan berisi makanan. "Habis makan jangan lupa minum obat yang itu!" tunjuknya. Setelah itu Madam Promfey mengelus rambut Gulf dengan lembut, "Semoga cepat sembuh ya. Selamat beristirahat. Mohon maaf, sehabis ini aku ada urusan cukup lama dengan kepala sekolah. Nanti kalau sudah selesai makan, taruh saja nampan itu di samping mejamu saja tidak apa-apa."

Gulf hanya mengangguk lemah. Madam Promfey pun meninggalkannya dengan keheningan ruangan yang kembali melanda. Gulf berusaha memakan makanannya meskipun dengan tangan yang masih sedikit gemetar. Setelah makanan dihabiskan dan obat telah diminumnya, ia memutuskan untuk tidur.

\-----

Di tengah keheningan malam, Gulf bisa merasakan ada seseorang yang kini menggenggam tangannya lembut. Wangi daun _mint_ dan kayu cendana yang kuat membuat tubuhnya rileks. Ia kenal dengan aroma itu. Pelan-pelan kedua manik coklat tuanya terbuka dan pemandangan yang ia lihat saat ini adalah ruang kesehatan yang tampak gelap tapi masih ada cahaya bulan yang menyinarinya dari balik jendela. Ia mendapati ada Mew yang duduk di sampingnya yang kini sedang menatapnya lembut.

"Baik-baik saja?" Gulf mengangguk pada pertanyaan Mew. "Apakah kamu kesini ingin menagih janji itu?" tanyanya pelan _to the point._

Mew menggeleng. "Aku kesini hanya ingin memastikan keadaanmu." Setelah itu Mew membantu Gulf yang tampak ingin bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, diangkatnya punggung Gulf dengan hati-hati, setelah itu Gulf duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang yang ada di belakangnya.

"Hm, aku sudah merasa lebih baik daripada tadi sore," balas Gulf canggung. Pemuda itu bingung harus melakukan apa. Mew datang ke sini untuk memastikan keadaannya bukan? Sekarang Gulf juga sudah terlihat baik-baik saja, jadi kenapa Mew tidak pergi? Ah, kepalanya kembali berdenyut pelan.

"Aku ingin menemanimu saja." Ucapan Mew membuat Gulf merotasikan matanya kesal. Ternyata orang itu masih saja mencoba membaca pikirannya!

"Pri-va-si." Gulf mengeja sebuah kata itu dengan malas. Mew hanya bisa tertawa kecil yang justru kini dihadiahi Gulf oleh tatapan jengkel. Namun pada akhirnya, diam-diam diperhatikannya pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya ini lekat-lekat. Ketika Mew tertawa, matanya menjadi menyipit seperti senyuman serta sorot mata hitamnya tidak setajam biasanya. Rambut hitam Mew juga tetap tertata rapi membentuk poni koma di bagian depan yang justru membuat batin Gulf tercengang. Diperhatikan rambutnya sendiri yang justru malah berantakan tidak karuan, berbeda dengan Mew.

"Menikmati pemandangan, eh?"

Gulf langsung membuang muka pura-pura tidak melihat ke arah Mew. Pemuda itu menyadari kalau Gulf sedari tadi terdiam menatapnya. Mew tersenyum tipis, "Tidak masalah. Pemandanganku ini bisa dilihat olehmu setiap hari."

"Tidak, terima kasih." Gulf menggeleng keras, namun ujung matanya sedikit melirik ke arah Mew. "Ini sudah tengah malam," ujarnya memberikan kode agar Mew segera pergi darinya.

"Sudah kubilang aku akan menemanimu," balas Mew merasa jengah dengan sikap keras kepala Gulf. "Aku akan tidur disini."

" _Disini?"_

Sebelah alis Mew terangkat seraya tersenyum menyeringai. "Oh? Kamu ingin aku tidur di tempat yang sama denganmu? Tidak masalah sih kalau harus sempit-sempitan―"

Gulf segera memotong ucapannya, "Kasur yang lain masih banyak yang kosong!" Matanya melotot namun malah tampak seperti kucing kecil yang menyalak imut, "Jangan berani-beraninya kau tidur _disini!_ "

"Bercanda." Mew terkekeh. "Aku juga masih punya rasa manusiawi untuk tidak tidur di tempat orang yang sehabis pingsan cukup lama." Setelah itu Mew mencibir, "Nekat sekali melompat dari ketinggian yang sangat lumayan itu _hanya_ untuk mengejar Snitch."

"Supaya aku memenangkan tantangan konyol itu!"

"Tapi itu nekat sekali, huh? Tipikal Gryffindor memang."

Gulf melirik sinis, "Kalau kau jadi aku, apakah kamu akan melakukan hal itu juga?"

"Tentu saja." Mew menyahut tenang. "Tapi aku lebih menggunakan otakku untuk meraih Snitch itu untuk memastikan kemenangan Slytherin. _Bukan_ dengan nekat melompat dari sapu begitu saja," sindirnya.

"Terserahlah. Intinya di perjanjian konyol ini adalah Slytherin yang menang." Gulf berucap dengan tidak rela. "Cepat! Apa yang kamu inginkan?" tanyanya terburu-buru. Pemuda itu sudah tidak peduli Mew akan melakukan apapun terhadapnya. Sebuah keinginan untuk menuruti kemauan pemuda Slytherin itu dalam sehari itu lebih baik segera terselesaikan, agar Gulf segera terlepas dari jeratan Mew.

"Aku belum memikirkannya." Mew dengan santainya mengelus rambut berantakan Gulf dengan lembut. Gulf ingin menolak tapi dia menyukai sensasi seperti itu ―ah, ini membuatnya mengantuk.

"Hanya perjanjian menuruti keinginanmu selama sehari, _kan?"_ Gulf bertanya sambil menguap. "Aku akan menerima apapun yang kau inginkan karena aku tidak akan ingkar janji!"

"Bagus." Mew menyeringai. Diraihnya kedua tangan Gulf kembali ke genggamannya. Perbedaan ukuran tangan mereka berdua membuat Gulf iri. Tangan Gulf kurus dan tulang-tulangnya begitu nampak. Sedangkan tangan Mew tampak ideal, berisi, serta urat-urat nadi yang menonjol jelas hingga pergelangan tangannya itu membuat Gulf baru menyadarinya. _Benar-benar idaman perempuan,_ pikirnya.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya."

Mew tersenyum geli. Sedangkan Gulf dengan sigap menimpuk pemuda yang berbeda dua tahun di atasnya itu dengan bantal. "Sialan!" teriaknya marah. Dalam hati, Gulf mengingatkan dirinya sendiri mulai sekarang untuk tidak berpikir aneh-aneh ketika Mew berada di dekatnya! Ia harus menyadari kalau kepalanya berdenyut tiba-tiba ―meskipun tidak terlalu sakit― itu tanda bahwa Mew telah mencoba membaca pikirannya.

Mew tertawa keras. Gulf masih menatapnya dengan masam. "Cepat katakan apa keinginanmu!" serunya galak.

"Habiskan sehari denganku di libur natal nanti."

"Eh?" Gulf mengernyit. Kemudian dia mengangguk setuju dengan sekelebat ide yang tiba-tiba muncul di pikirannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan di dunia _muggle_?" Gulf menawarkan hal itu dengan seringai lebar. Ingin sekali rasanya melihat penyihir yang begitu mengagungkan martabat darah murni itu berjalan-jalan di dunia _muggle_. Pasti itu lucu sekali dan Gulf ingin mengabadikannya serta menyebarkan hal itu ke teman-temannya.

Mata hitam Mew merotasi malas, "Kalau kamu lupa, tapi aku yang memegang kendali di perjanjian ini―" Mew terkekeh kecil. "―karena aku yang menang, dan perjanjiannya adalah yang kalah harus menuruti _semua_ keinginan yang menang, bukan?"

Gulf berdecak merasa kalah. Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk-ngangguk bingung mau merespon apa. "Baiklah, Tuan Muda Jongcheveevat." Gulf meledek.

"Jangan menolak."

"Tidak akan." Gulf menggeleng. Kemudian ia menguap lagi. Gulf kembali membaringkan tubuhnya ke kasur. Tiba-tiba rasa mengantuk yang dialaminya semakin tinggi. Kedua manik coklat tuanya sedikit demi sedikit mulai terpejam lagi.

Mew hanya tersenyum tipis. Pemuda itu mengelus rambut Gulf dengan pelan. Gulf bisa merasakan ada sarat akan kasih sayang disana ―seperti yang biasa dilakukan oleh ibunya. Selain itu Mew juga menggenggam tangannya lembut namun sarat akan kepemilikan. Samar-sama ia bisa mendengar bisikan Mew, "Aku penasaran denganmu, Gulf. Bagiku, kamu itu menarik. Ada sesuatu hal yang membuatku selalu mencarimu. Jadi setelah ini jangan hilang dari pandanganku lagi."

_"Aku juga merasa hal yang sama."_

Balasan yang Gulf berikan ―dengan kedua mata yang terpejam erat karena ia sudah di ambang kesadaran― membuat kedua manik hitam Mew terkejut. Seringai Mew kembali muncul. _Aku yang menang,_ batinnya berteriak bahagia. Semua berjalan sesuai keinginannya. Ia tidak ingin melepaskan Gulf begitu saja.

Gulf bisa merasakan bahwa ada kecupan kecil yang mendarat di dahinya saat ini. Diiringi dengan ucapan selamat malam dengan nada rendah yang terucap oleh Mew.

_"Good night. The moon is beautiful, isn't it?"_

Ah, sayang sekali Gulf lagi-lagi harus membiarkan dirinya terperosok ke dalam lingkaran Mew lagi dan lagi.  
  


\-----

end

\-----

**Spin off:**

"Jadi?"

"Apanya?"

"Jadi? Kenapa bisa?"

"Apanya sih?!"

Puimek melotot, "Kenapa si _Slytherin_ itu bisa tidur di sebelahmu?"

Gulf mendelik. Menatap Mew yang masih tidur di sampingnya dengan kepala miring menghadap ke arahnya. Sepertinya selama semalaman Mew tidur dengan posisi duduk seperti itu. "Dia yang kepengin! Bukan aku!"

"Oh, ayolah," Gawin memutar bola matanya. Merasa malas dengan keributan sahabatnya di pagi hari. Apalagi di Hospital Wings yang harusnya tenang seperti ini. Beruntung, Madam Promfey tidak memergoki keributan mereka. "Puimek, bukannya kamu setuju kalau mereka berdua bersama?"

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau itu beneran!"

"Oh ayolah, harusnya kamu percaya padanya."

"Tidak untuk sekarang!"

"Kenapa tidak? Dia sudah menjadi _tameng_ supaya Gulf tidak terjatuh begitu saja kemarin!"

"Ah, kamu benar juga." Puimek terdiam sebentar. "Kalau bukan karena Mew, pasti dadamu remuk saat itu juga!" Gadis itu kembali menatap Gulf tajam. "Kamu berutang nyawa padanya!"

Gawin mengangguk setuju. 

Gulf mengernyit menatap kedua sahabatnya. "Kenapa jadi kalian yang berisik sih? Dengar ya, harusnya aku sekarang marah sama kalian! Kemana kalian pergi tadi malam? Bukannya menjengukku lagi!"

Puimek tersenyum enggan, "Maaf, Gulf. Aku tidak _mood_ untuk pergi kemana-mana."

Gawin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tubuhnya hampir jatuh ke bawah saking kerasnya ia tertawa. 

"Dia dikejar-kejar sama Joss! Makanya dari semalam bawaannya sensitif terus."

"Ada hubungan apa kamu dengan Joss?" Kini giliran Gulf yang melotot tajam.

"Bukan apa-apa," Puimek membuang mukanya ke arah lain. Kedua tangan gadis itu bersedekap kesal. Tetapi pada akhirnya ia menoleh, "Maaf. Harusnya aku menahan amarahku. Aku akan merestuimu dengan Mew."

"Apa-apaan sih?!"

Gulf berteriak kesal melihat kedua sahabatnya yang semakin melantur. Gawin masih tertawa keras. Puimek hanya tersenyum kecil habis memberi restu ―itu adalah peralihan agar Gulf tidak kembali membahas persoalannya tentang Joss lagi― tetapi senyumnya sirna karena Gawin kembali mengungkitnya lagi. Jadi yang dilakukan Puimek sekarang adalah meninju lengan Gawin dengan keras.

Gawin meringis kesakitan. Gulf bengong. Sedangkan Mew yang ternyata telah terbangun sejak tadi hanya menatap aneh melihat tingkah laku trio sahabat itu. Mew menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kekanakan sekali."

"Ini semua salahmu!" Trio sahabat itu berteriak ke arah Mew dengan kompak.

Mew mendengus. Berani-beraninya ada orang yang berteriak seperti itu padanya? Lihat saja, si Trio Gryffindor ini akan diberikan pelajaran olehnya. Kedua iris hitamnya sudah berkilat _aneh_ memikirkan suatu rencana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akhirnya selesai juga, hehe. Maaf kalau fanfiksi ini tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasi kalian.
> 
> Hope you guys like it! If you don't mind, please leave some Kudos and comment to me, hehe:"D Thank you! Btw, ini juga aku post di wattpad dengan judul serta akun yang sama:)))
> 
> Sekian dan terima cinta MewGulf serta Trio Gulf-Puimek-Gawin♡


End file.
